A known micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) measures the acceleration along three axes, which may be perpendicular to each other. Most of the time a set of axes is chosen from which two of the three axes are in the same plane as the die of the MEMS and one axis is perpendicular to the plane of the die.
The known MEMS requires twelve wires to route from the accelerometer structure to the sensing circuit and input modulation. The twelve wires are divided over differential input signals and differential output signals over the three axes. Hence the known MEMS requires to route four wires per axis.
A disadvantage of the known MEMS is that the size of the MEMS is too large, requiring a large die size and therefore having a high cost.
The figures are purely diagrammatic and not drawn to scale. In the figures, elements which correspond to elements already described may have the same reference numerals.